Pokemon: DOOM
by Tom Clancy's
Summary: AAML Ash y sus amigos se dirigen a una instalacion de envestigacion pokemon donde se rencuentran con Misty, ella y Ash pasan la mayoria del tiempo juntos lo cual los lleban a enamorarse pero, en medio del amor un "INFIERNO" se desatara. DOOM3 X Pokemon
1. Prologo

**Mi nueva historia, este fic es un AAML, un fic romantico pero al estilo de LatinoBadass, asi que disfruten este cross over entre Pokemon y ...DOOM 3, asi es, como lo oyeron, DOOM3.**

**Pokemon: DOOM**

**Prologo**

-Hace exactamente 20 años un grupo de arqueólogos fue en busca de la "Cuna del principio", el lugar en donde se supone que los primeros Pokemon salieron a la luz de la vida y comenzaron a evolucionar hasta ser los pokemon que ahora son. Pasaron meses y meses y un día, sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos. Ellos habían encontrado la "Cuna de l principio". Encontraron Pokemons que jamás se imaginaron que existían. En el lugar comenzaron con sus excavaciones encontrando especímenes pokemon petrificados bastantes extraños y a cada metro que excavaban en el fondo de la "Cuna" encontraban mas pero, un día al ir excavando encontraron lo que parecía ser una ciudad antigua subterránea, esta ciudad estaba compuesta por una serie de túneles y cuevas enormes que se extendían por todo el valle.

Estas ruinas tenían una antigüedad de millones de años, inclusive más antigua que los pokemons en si. A cada día, los arqueólogos realizaban descubrimientos fascinantes. La ciudad pertenecía a una antigua civilización que existió mucho antes que los mismos pokemon, una civilización que misteriosamente había desaparecido, aunque por muchos meses trataron de descifrar los jeroglíficos de las ruinas no pudieron encontrar una señal o una evidencia de su posible desaparición pero una semana después encontraron una cámara en la parte central de la ciudad, una cámara que contenía 6 tabletas de piedra, aunque al principio les costo trabajo descifrarlas al final pudieron revelar el contenido de estas:

En la primera tableta se muestra lo que era esta civilización en si, lo que se pudo descubrir de esto es que físicamente son exactamente iguales al ser humano, pero biológicamente ellos eran extremada mente diferentes a un ser humano normal, también la primera tableta mostraba que esta civilización había encontrado el calculo matemático detrás de la tele transportación y creación de portales a otros lugares inclusive a otros mundos.

En la segunda tableta muestra una historia épica de guerra donde misteriosos invasores provinieron del portal causando muerte y destrucción por todo el imperio de esta civilización.

En la tercera tableta se muestra que al borde de la muerte los sobrevivientes finales de del imperio crean el uso de la magia y sacrifican a casi todos los sobrevivientes encerrando sus almas en un artefacto el cual quedo a manos del guerrero denominado "el héroe".

En la cuarta tableta El Héroe hacia uso del artefacto como una especie de arma para combatir a los invasores.

En la quinta tableta el Héroe se enfrentaba al "Guerrero máximo", el líder de la fuerza invasora y final mente derrotarlo para poder detener la invasión y salvar a las civilizaciones futuras.

En la sexta tableta se muestra que tal artefacto fue escondido en una de las ruinas del templo para que en caso de que tal amenaza surgiera de nuevo un nuevo "Héroe" apareciera para poder salvar al mundo.

En toda esta cámara también se encontraron diversos mapas geográficos de su imperio, curiosamente este imperio se extendía no solo por todo el mundo Pokemon, sino que también se extendía en la Luna a la que la llamaban Phobos, sin embargo a pesar de eso no se pudo encontrar evidencia alguna de dicho imperio en otras regiones del mundo ni tampoco se han encontrado evidencia alguna de la posible invasión, en ese momento se creía que todo era una simple historia ficticia pero nuestra la manera de pensar de los arqueólogos cambio rotundamente ya que en una de las cavernas se encontró un artefacto, ese artefacto parecía ser el mismo que aparecía en las tabletas, el mismo artefacto que el Héroe uso para acabar con la fuerza invasora.

A este misterioso artefacto se le dio el nombre de……Soul Cube.

20 años después en el mismo lugar se creo una gran instalación tecnológica con el fin de explorar los secretos de la "Cuna del principio" con el fin de saber mas acerca de los Pokemon, investigación de armas y secretamente la investigación y experimentación de maquinas de tele transportación con la ayuda de la información de la primera tableta, dichos experimentos se realizaron en un lugar llamado Laboratorios Delta. Aquí es donde nuestra historia comienza-

Pisadas se podían oír por todo el corredor, un grupo de hombres corrían a toda velocidad.

-PROTO, debemos de llegar allá antes de que haga una locura- decía uno de los hombres – Sargento ¿En donde demonios esta?- - me acaban de reportar que se encuentra en el portal principal……..lo acaba de encender-

-Tenemos que llegar allá pronto-

En uno de los laboratorios se encontraba una maquina gigante, un hombre se acercaba a el con un artefacto en la mano.

-Me llama, me llama- decía hipnotizado el pobre hombre mientras que de la maquina comienzan a salir destellos de luz de color rojizo y una especie de circulo de luz de color sangre se abre en el centro de los destellos y en ese momento un grupo de personas salen de una de las puertas posteriores del laboratorio.

-NO, hay que detenerlo- decía desesperadamente uno de los científicos y los 5 hombres corrieron hacia el hombre.

-NO………Doctor Betruger, NO entre al portal, es peligroso- en ese momento uno de los hombres los detiene –Un momento ¿Qué es eso lo que tiene en sus manos? - - O NO, Doctor Betruger-

Betruger no respondió a ninguna de las advertencias y cuando el grupo de científicos estuvo a punto de agarrarlo este entra al portal.

Un enorme impulso sacude el lugar tumbando a los científicos

-No, ya entro, SARGENTO quiero que reúna un equipo de recate, hay que entrar-

En ese momento Betruger sale disparado del portal cayendo encima del científico y cuando este se lo quita de encima lo pone en el suelo

-Doctor Betruger, me oye, DOCTOR BETRUGER………… LLAMEN A UN MEDICO.

* * *

**La próxima semana me tocara poner un nuevo capitulo de mi otro fic de Cazamercenarios a si que no se pierdan de nada, Y si quieren………..visiten la pagina de WWE donde encontraran todos los ítems nuevos de papelería para este regreso a clases, encontraras, mochilas, loncheras, cuadernos plumas y demás con las imágenes de tus superestrellas favoritas de la WWE solo en .**


	2. La carta de invitacion

**Capitulo 2**

**La carta de invitación**

Era una hermosa mañana en ciudad verde, el sol de la madrugada apenas alumbraba unas partes de la ciudad pero aun así era muy temprano como para que la gente caminara por las calles. Pero cerca de uno de los aeropuertos un joven de 19 años se había quedado dormido en una de las bancas.

El joven tenia pelo negro, alto, shorts negros, camisa negra y un chaleco de color negro con una franja roja en el centro del cierre, era un joven muy atractivo.

El aeropuerto estaba casi vacío, solo estaban alguno que otro empleado del lugar.

Una joven se acercó a la banca y se sentó a lado de el y se le quedo mirando y comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

-Justo como te recordaba- dijo la joven mientras se comenzó a acercarse a el pero este por los movimientos de la chica abrió sus ojos y se callo de la banca del susto

-DAWN, me asustaste-

-humhumhum, hay Ash cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dice mientras se rebaja a su nivel y lo abrasa.

-si…….hehe…………a mi también me da gusto de verte.

-Déjame ayudarte- lo agarra del brazo y lo ayuda a levantarse

-lo siento es que me emocione el volver a verte-

Entre lasa sus brazos con el brazo de Ash.

-Si, este- se desengancha – a mi también Dawn-

Dawn: Han pasado 3 años, tengo tanto que contarte, mis aventuras, mis logros, hubiera deseado que hubieras estado allí Ash-

-Bueno, ya abra mucho tiempo para hablar de eso-

-Si, y tal ves para otras cosas no crees Ash-

Lo mira seductoramente, Dawn estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ash, a los 14 Dawn habia tenido una relación con Kenny sin embargo este la dejo por otra dejando a Dawn destrozada, no podía concentrarse en su viaje, se había inundado en una gran racha de perdidas, en cada concurso era derrotada, estaba perdida hasta que Ash intervino, no solo le levanto los ánimos sino que también sin saberlo le había dado la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar un nuevo amor, Ash estuvo tanto tiempo a lado de ella cuidándola y levantándole los ánimos que Dawn poco a poco se enamoro de el, a cada rato coqueteaba y se ponía seductora con el para tratar de decirle que el le gustaba sin embargo Ash se ponía recesivo ante ella ya que el tenia un "gusto" hacia alguien mas pero ella no lo sabia, pero según ella como ya ambos tenían 19 años, tal ves era tiempo de subir de nivel.

-Como sea Dawn, has visto a Brock-

-No, resulta que tomo el vuelo de ayer, creo que estaba emocionado como para esperarnos-

-Ha, tal vez se entero de que las enfermeras Joy estarían allí y no pudo resistirse-

Dawn: Supongo que ya no podemos culparlo, después de todo es un joven de casi 26 años, creo que ya es aceptable dejar que siga persiguiendo a las chicas de esa manera.

-Hum, si tienes razón –

Ash y Dawn se quedaron ablando en la banca

Por la puerta de la entrada dos hombres pasaron, uno de ellos era calvo con lentes negros, pantalón gris y un saco de color azul obscuro, el otro tenia un traje militar de color verde obscuro y una especie de armadura de metal ancha de color verde en el pecho y llevaba cargando un maletín.

-No puedo creer que nos hagan ir hasta allá solo por esto-

-el no te dejo otra opción-

-cierto, pero este es la ultima ves, cada vez que Betruger mete la pata yo tengo que sacársela-

-Véalo de esta forma, si usted no logra sacársela yo se la sacare-

Caminaron a la recepción donde se encontraba una empleada

-¿puedo ayudarlos?-

-Si, soy el consejero Swan representante de la junta directiva de la UAC, ¿ya esta aquí la nave?-

-Consejero, su nave llegara en 10 minutos, si quiere puede esperar junto con los jóvenes de allá que también están esperando por ese vuelo, también le pediría de favor que si les puede informar que la nave que los llevara a ustedes llegara en 10 minutos.

Swan: ¿Se refiere a nuestro vuelo?

-si señor, ¿es el vuelo 931 a la instalación "ciudad de la cuna"?

-Si, es ese-

-si, ya lo confirme, ellos también irán en ese vuelo-

-¿Más empleados?-

-No lo creo, me dijeron que recibieron una carta del dirigente de la instalación, es una carta de invitación echa por un tal Malcom Betruger.

Swan: gracias señorita, así que son ellos los invitados de Betruger.

Dawn continuo ablando con Ash de sus recientes logros como coordinadora, en tan poco tiempo había alcanzado una fama mundial, pero aun así nada de eso importaba.

-Y tú Ash, cuéntame, de seguro has tenido muchas aventuras, cuéntame.-

-Pues la verdad no he hecho mucho, quise descansar un tiempo para pensar, algo personal-

-personal como una vida amorosa-

-Hum, perdón-

-No,nada-

Los dos hombres se acercan a los jóvenes.

Swan: Disculpa ¿eres tu Ash Ketchum?

-Si soy yo, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Soy el consejero Swan y este es mi guarda espaldas, me entere de que vas a la misma dirección que nosotros-

Ash: un momento ¿el consejero de la junta directiva de la UAC?

-así es-

Ash: he estado leyendo su libro consejero.

Saca de su mochila un libro de tamaño medio con el titulo de "Demonios internos".

Ash: su obra es muy interesante.

Swan: ahhh si, siempre hay un mal dentro de cada uno de nosotros, un demonio interno esperando a tomar nuestro espíritu y alimentarse de el mientras la sangre de nuestro corazón es exprimida por su mano.

Dawn se quedo con una mirada de asustada con las palabras del consejero.

-veo que viene acompañado joven Ash, ¿su novia tal vez?-

Ash: NO,NO, solo es una buena amiga-

Dawn queda total mente sonrojada.

-mi nombre es Dawn, soy una coordinadora pokemon-

-Hum, coordinadora dices, jamás he oído de ti, pero de ti Ash, el legendario salvador de islas naranja y de valle verde, ti visita en el templo del mar, tu conexión con un legendario pokemon en Alto mar, y por supuesto, en pueblo Alamos-

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?-

-La UAC lo sabe todo-

Dawn: oiga señor, tengo una duda, ¿Quién es este tal Malcom Betruger?

-Betruger es el dirigente principal de la cuna, aunque su trabajo actual es considerado como clasificado puedo decirles que antes el era profesor de pokemonologia.

Dawn: como el profesor Oak.

-Si,Tengo que decir que si Betruger hubiera tenido bien definida su carrera incluso hubiera dejado al Profesor Oak como un novato, sin embargo decidió renunciar a su trabajo para poder ser transferido a la cuna.

Dawn: leí en los periódicos que la UAC había comprado la liga pokemon.

Swan: La liga pokemon había creado la UAC para investigación científica en la cuna pero esta gano tal poder que se independizo y adquirió la liga pokemon, irónico no creen.

Ash: ¿y que es lo que la UAC hace exactamente en la cuna?

-no me gustaría echarles a perder el Tour, después de todo a los civiles invitados se les da un recorrido en las áreas permitidas de la instalación-

Se holló una vos por el alta voz

_-La nave de descenso 931 esta en la zona de despegue, el vuelo 931 esta en la pista de despegue-_

Swan: bueno, parece que nuestro vuelo llego 8 minutos por adelantado, nos vemos abordo, Ash, Dawn.

Se alejan de las bancas.

-Bueno Dawn, ya es hora-

-vamos Ash,-

Lo toma del brazo y se aferra cariñosamente de el.

**Continuara en**

**Capitulo 3 La jaula de la Cuna**


End file.
